A Sickly Secret
by KatieSky12
Summary: Syrus had always carried this 'Sickly' burden on his shoulders. For the past couple of years he has been in the middle of a 'Health' war. But with the arrival of some new students, one of which strikes with confusion, head spin and heartbreak. Will this crazy year cause the small boy to reveal his deepest secret? Maybe. Find out here. Yaoi, Slash, BoyXBoy Jaden/Syrus/Jessie fluff
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. I'm KatieSky and this is my first story. It's Yugioh GX! YAY! **_

_**Main couple - Jay/Sy/Jes **_

_**Aster/Syrus on the side. **_

_**This will be packed with FLUFF! I'm a fluffy-fluffy fan!**_

_**Please thank xxdarkxxalicexx for editing this!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

It'd been two years. Two long years of lying, of fake smiles, of the same words: 'I'm fine.' 'I am okay!' or 'I'm alright'. It's so tiring, so exhausting. And the summer break was no better than the academy sessions. The six weeks were filled with doctor appointments for medication, bone and blood scans, Needles and days in the hospital.

It's just so frustrating. He just want to rest, he just want to sleep for bit. That's what he wanted when he stepped foot into his home. But instead he was whisked off to see the family doctor. Now, back at Duel Academy with new pills, new needles and patches, he just want to rest for a bit in his old bed. But it's difficult. It's easier to actually rest but if you stay quiet, if you stay _away_too long then you'll gain attention - unwanted attention.

And here he is, resting in the school's infirmary. The boy just stared up at the roof before sighing. He played gently with the needle in his hand before injecting it into his leg. The small boy flinched a little before rubbing the spot.

His big _bad _secret. Right.

Rolling his eyes, the boy allowed his fingers to dance across the spot gently. His skin was pale pink but recently it began to spore these blood red spots and rashes. Right now, across the bottom part of his stomach, was a bleeding red rash. He just injected medicine into the end of that rash. It didn't hurt or anything, it just felt a little strange at times.

The boy remembered when he was just 14 years old when he found out what was happening to him. For the past couple of weeks he had been getting more tired than usual. His legs got soft - almost like jelly - and one time the muscles in his leg had completely turned to mush and he ended up fainting. He woke up a week later surround by white. The small boy figured out he had been placed in ) hospital and had been sleeping for a whole week - almost another week as well. He woke up to his mother crying into his father's arms.

He found out why a little later.

Ever since then he had to take pills. They helped for a while until black dots started clouding his vision. This long, tree-like rash appeared on his back, crawling up to his shouldersand branching out at the ends. It took him hours to convince his parents to allow him to enter the academy, the boy finally warred them down and they reluctantly agreed to let him in the school as long as his brother keeps an eye on him.

He begged his brother to keep it a secret. He didn't want people to treat him differently because of his condition. He agreed as long as the smaller boy gave it his everything and didn't ride along on other people. He used to get his supply of medicaiton from him but recently had to to take weekly trips to see the nurse.

When he _did_ enter the academy, the rash on his back cleared up. He was fine until the Shadow Riders showed themselves. He began to find it hard to breathe and his stomach hurt a lot. When it was break again, he was sent straight back to the hospital and given even more pills. At this point he was taking two different kinds of pills and covering his rashes and such in patches.

At the start of his second year in Duel Academy, he was able to convince his friends that he just had a case of real bad sniffles. He was grateful when he began to feel better. He was fine during Aster's arrival and the whole Society of Light fiasco. It was until right at the end, when Jaden was dueling for the Slifer Slackers dorms from being destoryed.

He had began to have sudden heat waves regardless of the weather and he would get sick quite a lot. His head would spin and he would spend most of his time in bed gasping of breath, he was given this cream to sooth his stomach as well as another set of pills for the heat waves.

This year though...This year he had began to get blood red rashes _everywhere_! When he told his parents about how they sometimes bled, they took him to the hospital. A doctor looked them over and gave him needles already filled with medicine. So now the small bluenette got to use three different pills and cream for the stomach pains, two different kinds of patches and medication needles for the rashes.

And the best part? He'd kept all this hidden, even from his best friends. He didn't want anyone to know, he wanted to keep it all wrapped up. He didn't want _anyone_to treat him differently "I don't want… _Jaden_… to t-treat me differently," He said to himself.

Sighing softly, the small boy leaned back to look up at the sky. Another thing to add to his crazy life: he just might be gay. Okay, so he _is_ gay, but who's really labeling? Grunting softly, the boy closed his eyes and smiled at the air that brushed across his small child-like face. Being gay wasn't wrong, right? Hehoped no one would treat him differently if they ever found _that _out.

The small boy's fingers twitched a little as the feeling in his gut slowly melted away. He frowned a little, waiting for the effect of the medication to leave. It was only a few seconds later that his wish was grated.

Suddenly, he heard a soft chipping sound. Tilting his head he watched as a pale blue cat-like creature ran into the room, a ruby attached to the end of her tail. Light red eyes turned to look at him before it purred and ran towards him. He leaned back on the bed, realizing what it was - a duel spirit. Two of his friends were able to see and speak to duel spirits. He was able to keep it secret. He wasn't special like them. No. It's because of his condition that he can see and hear them.

_It's because __I'm__ dieing._

The creature let out a soft giggle. It padded across the bed, sniffing the small child-like boy's leg as it's paw pressed against the boy's leg, it creeped onto his body. It's small paws pressed against his chest and he found himself leaning backwardand lying flat on his back to make the cat spirit more comfortable.

"Ruby!"

Blinking, both the boy and the spirit turned their heads to see a figure rush into the room. The boy's eyes widened a little as another boy appeared - a boy he had never seen before. He was tall with spiky navy blue hairthat curled around his face, framing his dark green eyes. His clothing consisted of long sleeved, puffy white shirt with a deep blue sleeveless jacket and long black pants that tucked into brown and white boots.

"Ruby! What are you doing to that poor boy?" He called out. His voice had an southern accent as soon as it slipped out, the spirit named Ruby back of the boy and rushed towards the dark blue almost raven head boy. She scurried up his leg and perched herself on his shoulder.

The small boy blinked a little more and pushed himself up. He smiled a little as the feeling in his legs returned because of the medication "Ruby? Is that her name?" He asked timidly, playing with his fingers nervously.

The older boy stared at him, his green eyes flickered a little as he stared before he suddenly smiled and nodded "Yup. She a Ruby Carbuncle." He spoke softly, patting the creature on the head who purred softly at the contact.

Ruffling his hairand suddenly feeling very nervous around this new boy, the smaller boy shift his weight from foot to foot "C-Carbuncle?" He wondered softly and blushed, realizing he spoke out loud.

"Yeah." The boy simply smiled. His smile was nice. It sent shudders down his spine. "It's a legendary animal."

The smaller boy grumbled and mentally cursed himself for being so damn short when 'Ruby' suddenly leaped onto his head. He whined as she STRUT against his hair "Ruby." He heard the boy gasp and moved to grab the spirit but she quickly jumped down and scrambled off.

"… Owie." He whimpered, rubbing his head, looking at the ground. Ruby had jumped down so frantically that she pressed down hard on his scalp numerous times. There would probably be bruises in the morning.

The small boy jolted a little when suddenly he felt a hand gently pat him right on the spot where 'Ruby' had been. "Are you alright? Sorry 'bout her. Ruby' never done that before." Looking up, the boy felt his cheeks burn at the cute thoughtful expression that over came the other's face.

"W-Well… There's a first for e-everything." He mumbled softly, blushing a little more as he turned his head slightly to avoid the other's gaze. The small boy rubbed his hands against his sides. His fluffy light blue hair fluttered a little from the soft breeze that gently swept over the roof as he turned his head, hiding his gray eyes in embarrassment, his own clothing consisted of a yellow jacket and long rolled up jeans. Suddenly the small boy blinked and looked up. "I h-haven't seen you around here before. A-Are you a freshmen?"

The other blinked in thought before he smiled. "I suppose I am in a way. I just transferred here." He hummed, giving the shorter and cuter boy an eye smile.

Giggling, the light blue head boy smiled and nodded "W-Welcome to Duel A-Academy." He greeted with his timid and soft voice before realization crossed his face. The small boy spun around and began to run down the staircase leading out of the infirmary. "I've got to leave! I-I'll be late f-for the P-Pep Rally today!" He squealed out, tugging on his turtle neck a little, his cheeks turning more red than before. He turned around for a moment and waved his hand in the air. "B-Bye-Bye!"

The raven head watched as the smaller boy ran away. He chuckled at the smaller boy's childish actions before he turned to look at his spirit that suddenly ran up to him. A sound of metal dropping against the ground caught his tilted his head a little and looked down as Ruby appeared, holding a medication needle in her mouth "What's this?" He mumbled softly, leaning down to pick the needle up.

~#~#~

The small blue head ran down the long halls. He skidded to a stop and leaned against the wall, his hand pressed against the hard surface, panting harshly. He breathed softly, his head tilted down slightly finding it difficult to breath. The hand not steadying himself against the wall clenched the front of his yellow jacket and tugged a bitas he gasped for air, his pale cheeks turning dark pink as he pulled on the currently constricting clothing a little harder.

The boy bit his bottom lip hard as he suddenly felt a blast of pain flooded his stomach. He sighed with relief and saged against the wall as his muscles, taut from the pain, loosened. He ducked his head a little and stared at the ground, slowly settling down "N-Note to self. Don't r-run too fast." He mumbled softly and slowly pushed himself along, this time walking carefully.

He turned to enter the Grad Hall that is only used for assemblies and breathed in relief that he wasn't late, only a few people began to enter the room after him. The small boy ruffled his hair, feeling quite tired already as he made his way down towards his chair.

"Just…going…to..rest..my..eyes." The boy mumbled, noticing there weren't a lot students around. He rested his head in his folded arms and moaned softly as his eyes slid close to sleep. It wasn't long before his mind wandered off into the dullness known as sleep.

It was a little later when the small boy felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Sy?" A soft familiar voice called softly. The small boy winced. He raised his head a little, then looked around the room confusedly, taking in his surroundings. Finally, his gaze landed on the person who woke him.

"W-Who… Who… a-are you?" He wondered and flinched at the expression that overcame the boy's face. He was strange with brown hair and orange high-lights, dressed in a simple black shirt with a long red waist coat and light blue jeans.

The boy amber eyes widen a little before softening "Sy. Are you sick?" He asked softly, his hand tightened on the boy's shoulder as said boy noticed another boy on his other side.

"Sarge what's going on?" The other boy asked. He had black hair in braids that hanged down his back, he was quite muscled with a yellow sleeveless jacket and a strange dinosaur bandana.

Jaden? The small blue head boy's eyes widen at the realization. He looked back at Jaden and smiled nervously "Jaden! S-Sorry, I guess I dozed o-off." He forced a reassuring smile at the boy, his heart thumpe) harshly against his rib cage. He couldn't believe he almost forgot his closest and deepest friend - the friend he _might _hold _deeper _feelings for.

Said brunette stared at his small friend for a few seconds before shrugging it off. He smiled brightly and patted the boy on the head. "Ah! That's good! You really scared me there." He chuckled, giving the smaller boy a thumbs up.

Syrus's eyes flickered a little in embarrassment "S-Sorry. I won't d-do it again." He mumbled shyly and silently adding 'I hope.'

Jaden nodded with his normal classy smile and when to speak but was cut of by another voice from the front of the class. The brunette suddenly had an annoyed expression on his face, his eyes narrowed as he turned around with a bored expression. He rested his head into his hand with a huff.

Syrus let out a breath of air and turned to look at the man named Chancellor Sheppard. The man was built and rather large, dressed in a high collar yellow shirt with a red jacket over it. He stood with his arms behind his back. "Now then. Today may be the beginning of a new year but I ask that you all bear you hopes in mind as you strive to finish this next year without regrets."

The small boy tilted his head down, his eyes flickered to his hand and gasped, peeking almost inconspicuously out of his yellow sleeve was a pulsing red rash. He gulped and quickly tugged his sleeve over it. He counted his blessing that thankfully no one noticed.

"Chazz. You sure about stayin' in red dorm?"

Syrus blinked. He turned his head and stared at his dinosaur friend. What was his name again? Ah. Yes, Hassleberry. Said boy turned around to face a boy behind them. The boy had spiky pitch black hair swiped to the side, almost covering his narrowed dark eyes, dressed in a long sleeved black jacket with a deep purple turtle neck.

Chazz? Ah Right. Chazz It Up!

Said boy chuckled. The raised his hand a little almost touching his hair) "Hehe. I _might_ think of going somewhere else if they made a _black_ dorm. But it'd be the same anywhere at this piont, I am the only one in black." He grunted softly before glaring at the boy and leaning forward. "Now, why are _you two _still here?" He asked nodding to not just him but Syrus too.

Hassleberry chuckled and gave the other a goofy grin "We're actually _liked_ in this dorm."

Syrus sighed softly and closed his arms over his desk before resting his chin on top of the soft appendages. His gray eyes stared up tiredly at the head of the school when suddenly a familiar _girl _stepped out. She was quite short for her age with long raven hair. Her clothing consisted a yellow tank shirt, a green mini shirt and a red sleeveless coat.

"Not this freak!" Snapped the boy named Chazz.

Syrus tried to remember her. His friends obviously remembered her but he couldn't recall anything and it scared him. He felt Hassleberry turn around once again. "Is that why you came back? To be with your girlfriend?" He said cheerful, even Jaden snickered at the comment.

"Give me a break! Just go back to Yellow! She was the one of liked me." Chazz snapped at the tanned boy, who simply grinned at him.

"Poor naïve freshman." He laughed clapping his hands together. Syrus noted even Jaden was doing it, feeling compelled to do so also. The small boy tried to move his arms but panicked when he noticed they wouldn't lift themselves from their position on the table. His eyes widened as he stared blankly down at them, laying numbly on the wood desk.

Syrus breathed softly, freaking out inside. He suddenly heard a soft 'Ewww' the small boy paniced a little, believeing somebody had seen his arms but he relaxed when he caught the small wink Blair sent his friend, who had the look of disgust on his face.

"So much for her crush on Chazz." Hassleberry teased the brunette. Syrus looked between the two. He suddenly begame aware of the jealous in his stomach but felt better that Jaden wasn't interested.

Turning his attention to the front, the small boy watched as one by one, new students walked onto the stage. They all looked interesting but they didn't really draw his full attention so the boy turned his gaze back onto his arms and was relieved that the feeling in them had returned. He quickly drew them in, wrapping them around each other and pressing them against his chest.

There was a dude named Axel - some wired guy with large ears named Adrian Gecko. A rather attractive Australian dude named Jim with a crocodile, it could be a female or a possibly a rather small male.

Chancellor Sheppard scanned the small line of people before smiling. "And leading from North Academy is Jessie Anderson." Syrus looked around as everyone began to clap. He wondered who this boy was and why he had never heard of him.

He titled his head hoping to get a good view of this 'Master Duellist' when everyone frowned.

"This is awkward."

"No this is just plan rude."

The small child-like boy had to agree. It was awkward and a little rude. His large gray eyes scanned the room, he looked at people present, watching everyone's expressions.

"Jessie? Jessie Anderson?" He heard Chazz mutter softly, "No way. He's the kid with the crystal beast deck."

Hassleberry rolled his eyes a little and looked up at the boy. "Speak up son! What do you know?"

Chazz crossed his arms almost stubbornly. "A couple years ago, Pegasus created some cards, but his company didn't release them. My family offered millions for them, but he wouldn't sell."

"I don't get it! What are they? Made of gold?" Hassleberry grunted with a small frown, tilting his head a little.

Chazz glared a little, he let out a rather loud hiss. "Rule Number 1! Never, _never _interrupt the Chazz when he's in the middle of a long speech!" He growled annoyed. "The legend of the deck goes way back! To the accident Romans. There king was able to gather secret jowls from around the world, one from each place he defeated. But when they were being transported back to Rome, the boat was caught in a storm and sank, the jewels were lost," Chazz explained, he ruffled his hair a little, "Until Pegasus found them, he then took a fragment of each one and created seven new cards."

"The Crystal Beast cards?"

Chazz rolled his eyes and looked at the muscled boy. "Where did you get so smart, bandana boy? Yes the Crystal Beast cards. He then gave them away to some tournament winner."

"So then, this Jessie kid was the winner right?" Jaden asked, turning back around to look ahead, he grinned widely, "Sweet! I've got to duel him."

Syrus smiled timidly. "And y-you probably w-will." He hummed and giggled as Jaden short him a goofy grin.

"Not if he doesn't show up!" Hassleberry added making Syrus giggle more at the annoyed expression that ran across Jaden's face. Suddenly the doors bust open and the cute boy appeared, panting. Syrus's face immediately turned a dusty pink as he recalled their meeting.

The raven smiled and ruffled his hair with a grin. "Sorry folks' Guess I got lost." He admitted embarrassingly, "This school's a lot bigger then ours."

Syrus jumped when his friend stood and waved. "Hold on. I know that voice." Jaden mumbled softly, turning his soft eyes onto the raven head who ran down the steps, ignoring the many eyes on him, something that Syrus found him admiring the other boy for.

Said boy stopped and looked at brunette. "Oh. Hey Jaden." He grinned and waved.

"Just wondering, have you seen a guy named Jessie?" Jaden asked. Syrus sunk into his chair finding himself getting more nervous especially at the next words.

"Yup sure did. You're all' looking at him. I'm Jessie."

Adorable, round gray eyes widened at the realization. His face turned another colour and he quickly ducked his head into his jacket, he winced at the quick movement of his body rubbing against his clothing, it stung a little - the thick fabric against his rashes just like before, when he was running to the hall in fear of being late.

The boy newly named Jessie quickly rushed up to the stage. He flipped onto it amazingly and waved at all the stunned faces. He walked towards his place in the line of transfer students. Syrus noticed the boy stop in front of the strange boy with red hair and glasses before laughing and carrying on his way. He then shook hands with the dude with the crocodile, who introduced himself as Jim Cook and the crocodile as Shirley who growled making Jessie let out a soft yelp at it.

"Please tell me that was your stomach…" He heard Professor Crowler mutter to the smaller plump male next to him/her. "I can't…"

Chancellor Sheppard smiled. He titled his body around and waved his hand out a little. "Oh. And please say hello to Professor Viper!" He called out. Syrus's eyes widened at the scary man who stepped onto the stage, his heart speed up making his body get hot which wasn't a good sign for the small shota.

He stared frozen in his seat at the man. The professor scared him. "Professor Viper." He thought to himself shuddering a little and gulped, trying desperately to calm himself down, only to find himself getting even hotter than before.

"Sy? You okay buddy? You don't look so good." Jaden asked, turning the smaller boy around to look at him. The brunette leaned closer which only made the small shota even more rattled up.

Gasping for breath, Syrus forced a strained smile. "Yup!" He said and placed his finger on his lips. "Shhhh! Professor V-Viper is talking." He said childish and cutely to the older boy who chuckled and turned to attention, silently commenting on the cute act.

"It's an honor. For those who heard my lessons are strict, you are correct. However that being said, I always thought there was some method in my madness. You see I believe actions speak louder then words. So why don't we skip over pleased ordeals and get straight down to business." Professor Viper spoke, his strong voice fluttered out a little. It sent terrifying shudders down Syrus's back.

"Geez. He seems like a barrel of fun!" Jaden mumbled softly, head against his hand. He rolled his eyes a little but smiled when he heard the soft giggle from the bluenette next to him.

"Now then. Why don't we kick of the year by holding a practice match right now?" Professor Viper spoke with a deep voice. He smirked at all the surprised faces.

The plump man looked at Professor Crowler. "Did you know about this?"

"Please. I'm always the last to know."

"Simmer down! So I can chose the players." Professor Viper grunted softly, adding the last part more to himself than the students, "We'll start with Jessie Anderson." He called and Syrus watched as the new dark blue headed boy stepped forward. His hands were slightly sweaty but the small boy shrugged the feelings off as nerves.

"And his opponent will be. Duel Academy's number one student."

Chazz stood with a sly smirk. "I accept." He said but fell straight back down with a loud thump as the Professor Viper called out, "Jaden Yuki."

Jaden jumped excitedly. "Sweetness! First day of the year and I duel a dude with a legend deck!"

The dark head boy slowly pushed himself up and glared. "Hey! I'm the best not him."

Syrus glanced back at him and smiled timidly. "Y-You'll be number one n-next year Chazz." He comforted his fallen friend who grunted and glared, crossing his arms stubbornly. Syrus smiled at the boy and watched silently as the Ojama Yellow spirit appeared, floating next to Chazz.

"You'll always be number one." The spirit giggled, hands together. It's big, round eyes sparkled a little.

Chazz jumped and yelled out loudly at what appeared to be nothing to the people around them, "And you'll always be number 2, if you know what I mean!"

Syrus winced at the boy's yell. His voice made his ears ring. He rubbed them softly and turned his head to look at the front. The duel would start soon.

~#~#~

The duel was amazing. Jaden had the upper hand and then Jessie did, then Jaden did again. It swapped between the two. Syrus had almost lost his nerve more then once but in the end, the duel had ended spectacularly. After the duel, Jessie had said something about a rainbow dragon.

The small boy pushed himself up from his chair, his legs buckled a little he had to grab the chair arm to steadily himself up right before he breathed softly. "Syrus. You okay?" The boy jumped a little and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Aster? W-What are y-you doing here?" He asked, blinking his cute eyes. His cheeks turned a dusty pink and his small baby-like hands twitched a little as he looked up at the boy.

He was tall with silver like hair that spiked over his ocean blue eyes that sparkled brightly. Aster was dressed, smartly in a low collar black shirt with a white and purple tie. He also had on a light, very light almost pale blue suit with two rows of dark blue buttons. His hands in his pockets, the boy tilted his head to the side. "In case you've forgotten, I go to school here." He chuckled, his voice as smooth as silk.

Syrus blushed more in embarrassment. He ducked his head slightly and gently pushed himself from the chair. He felt his legs give a protest but quickly adapted. "R-Right… S-Sorry… I forgot." He mumbled shyly before scratching the back of his head, "I'm f-fine. My legs j-just fell a sleep is all." He lied and spun around. He raced down the steps towards his friends, crowding around Jaden since he won, kind of.

He smiled as he skidded to a halt, giving his friend's waist a hug that the two had been doing since they met. Syrus placed his arms around the brunette waist with a congratulation smile. "That was amazing!" He squealed happily before laughing when the brunette grinned and began to spin him aroundchildishly.

Once the small, child-like boy was back on his feet, he giggled, his cheeks a light red before he pouted. "Wait!" He snapped loudly, his cheeks puffing out giving even more the adorable look, "J-Jaden! You promised y-you'd stop treating my like a kid!" He squealed, waving his weak arms up a down… much like a kid.

Jaden just laughed, he closed his right eye and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sy! You just make it so hard, being so… small and all." He laughed even more at the look that crept across the small blue head's face.

"Jaden! How mean! Picking on my w-weakness."

Hassleberry chuckled a little, he looked off to the side. "It's hard when you keep acting like it, Soldier." He thought, stretching out his arms a little.

"Hey." Jessie called, walking over to them. He was welcomed in pretty quickly after befriending Jaden, "You're the boy from the Nure's Office."

Syrus felt himself grow hot as everyone looked at him. He mumbled shyly and ended up twirling his fingers around each other. "Y-Yeah...I wanted to check on my...errr...brother.."

Jessie simply smiled. He was clearly amused by the small display the small cute boy and Jaden had just done, maybe a little jealous too. "I think you dropped this." He hummed, pulling out a medication needle from his pocket.

Syrus's eyes widen at the object. His first reaction was to check his own pockets but held it back in fear of revealing his secret. "W-What? N-No-No t-that's not mine." He squealed, shaking his head while waving his hands in front of him.

Jessie frowned a little, he looked down at the medication needle. "But I swore you were holding this when I came in..." He thought but shrugged it of and quickly put it away. Maybe the small boy had a good reason for lying. "Oh well. My mistake."

Syrus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled nervously as everyone began to change topic. He tugged his sleeve down over his wrist self-consciously and wondered what this year would hold in store for them.

If only he knew.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi. I'm KatieSky and this is my first story. It's Yugioh GX! YAY! **_

_**Main couple - Jay/Sy/Jes **_

_**Aster/Syrus on the side. **_

_**This will be packed with FLUFF! I'm a fluffy-fluffy fan!**_

_**Please thank xxdarkxxalicexx for editing this!**_

_**Feel free to ask anything. I'll try answerer them!**_

_**Gust) Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Yes, Syrus can see the duel spirits because he's 'dying' **_

_**StoryGal11) Yeah, I know. There isn't many I love calling Syrus cute and adorable, it's fun^^**_

_**Akihiro1123) It is one of his sickness. It isn't as bad as his other ones thought.**_

_**Celestialfae) Thanks. It will get sadder later on thought. **_

_**Fuko-Sun) Yes, I like that part too. **_

_**Sorrowful Cheshire) Thank you for reading it. **_

_**xxdarkxxalicexx) Thank you so much for beting it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sweet Whiplash. Your card shop puts ours to shame!" Jessie gasped, dropping green packets all over the pale pink floor carpet in Jaden's room. Both sat on the ground in there socks, dumping more card packets across the ground. "I've never seen so many monster packs in one place. What do you say we crack them open?"

Jaden grinned. He looked down at the mountain in the middle of the floor. "I say the only thing better then opening new cards is dueling with them." He hummed, picking a packet up. Jessie followed the brunette's lead.

"Cool." Jessie smiled at the two cards in his hand. Ruby appeared on his shoulder and purred softly at the cards.

Syrus grunted at the loud noise. He laid sleeping on one of the three bunk beds, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around a pillow. He cuddled it like his life depended on it. His yellow jacket hung on the desk chair as he slept. He snuggled more into the pillow. Curled up to his back was Pharaoh. The large tabby cat meowed a little and rolled over onto it's back.

The two boys, hearing the grunt of displeasure at the loud sounds, snickered to each other and pushed themselves up to look at the sleeping boy. Jaden made the 'shhhh' look before he crouched and pounced.

Syrus awoke with a jolt. His first thought was Jaden using him as a stuff teddy-bear again so he did the only _sensible _thing that he could think of. He swung his arms and legs around childishly. The appendages around him tightened. An arm wrapped tightly across his chest and another around waist. "J-Jaden! Jaden! I'm not your teddy-bear!" The small boy cried, struggling against the arms before he noticed the body behind him shaking and a familiar voice laughing. _Wait_, _twovoices_.

His eyes widened and he frozewith his arms and legs out as it dawned on him just what was happening. His blue hair stuck to his face as he wiggled around to glare up at the laughing face who grinned and released the small boy. He pushed himself up. Syrus pouted and crawled onto the other side of the bed. Pharaoh meowed and hissed as he patted after Syrus to cuddle up to his side.

The small boy turned his head a little to see Jessie standing next to the bunk beds. He ended up glaring at the two laughing teens who quickly noticed and began apologizing with the old lines 'it's just a prank' and 'we were just kidding'. Syrus grunted more before a cute, adorable yawn bubbled out his mouth and he rubbed an eye tiredly. He tilted his head a bit more and gasped. "There's s-somebody out there!" He shouted, pointing at the door where in the small window was shady figure.

When two more pairs of eyes turned, the figure jolted and began to run away from the door. Jaden's eyes narrowed a bit, he leaped from the bed and ran towards the door before leaning on rail to peer out. "Hey!" He snapped as he saw a figure run from their dorm, "Get back here!" The brunette yelled before running after.

Syrus followed Jessie out who stopped at the railing just as Jaden slipped on his sneakers and ran down the steps. The small blue haired boy turned his head, jumping when the taller bluenette grabbed his wrist. "Come on Sy." He called, dragging the smaller boy down the steps.

The smaller, child-like boy struggled to keep up. He gasped as he felt his chest tighten. His legs suddenly buckled and he would've fallen down if Jessie hadn't kept a tight grip on his arm "Sy?" Jessie slid to a stop and looked at the smaller boy, his eyes widen at the flushed, panting face. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" He asked worriedly, placing his hand on the boy's forehead.

Syrus shuddered. His heart thumped in his chest as he shyly pushed the hand away. "I'm fine. I've j-just woken up is all… My body hasn't w-woken up 100% yet." He mumbled, only half lying.

Jessie seemed to believe this. It may have been because he really _did_ just wake up. The boy turned around and crouched down. "Alrightie~ Climb aboard." He smiled kindly.

The bluenette blinked slightly, then stared for a moment. "Y-You sure?" He wondered softly and felt himself blush when the boy nodded. Gulping a little, Syrus quickly slid himself onto the older boy's back. He jumped as he felt Jessie's arms circle underneath his legs to hold him as he pushed himself up.

"Hold on tight', Alright' " Jessie smiled, his voice think with his accent. Syrus nodded a little. He looped his arm tightly around the older boy's neck and let out a soft yelp when Jessie began to run.

"Hey buddy!"

Jessie slowed to a stop. he tilted his head as Syrus peered over his shoulder to see another boy crouched over by a tree. He had pitch black hair with dark skin, narrowed amber eyes and rather full lips. He was dressed in a sleeveless black suit with a golden gun-like object attached to his right hip. "Seen anybody run past here?" Jaden asked.

Jaden smiled wearily. "I see you're a man of few words." He mumbled softly. His eyes flickered a little as the other didn't talk; not even a sound.

Jessie sighed softly. His eyes narrowed a little as he fianlly cought up the brunette "Lay of the jokes, Jay." He muttered softly, causing the brunette to blink and look at the raven. His eyes widened at the boy on his back but just as the look came, it was gone once more. "Axel Brodie is a pretty serious guy. Rumor has it that he trains by putting himself in danger and then escaping right at the last minute."

Jaden nodded and turned to look at the boy as Jessie tilted his head a little. "Somebody forgot to tell him it's a game. He seems to think that your not playing unless you're giving it your all."

"Whoa. This guy is pretty hard-core. I should give that a shot…" Jaden chuckled softly, his brown hair fluttered around his head. this comment seemed to make Axel angry. "This isn't child's play, son."

Jaden blinked a little dumbfounded at that. "What's that supposed to mean? I happen to enjoy child's play." The boy pouted as Jessie chuckled. "He didn't mean it that way." The raven smiled and looked at Axel. "It's all good, right Axel?"

The brunette frowned a little. "What did you mean?" He asked, clueless.

Axel simply grunted and turned around to walk away. Jaden rolled his eyes. "Well, nice _talking _with you." He grunted softly.

"Listen Jay. I also heard that Axel's Professor Viper's protégé." Jessie shrugged a little. "We shouldn't mess with him."

Jaden nodded in understanding when both heard a soft moan, they turned their heads to see Syrus had fallen back a sleep on Jessie back. He must have fallen asleep during what he considered a boring conversation. The blue head boy clung to the boy in his sleep and mumbled soft words out. "Jaden…" He sighed softly, his voice came out softly, "You idiot."

"Hey!" Jaden pouted as Jessie laughed.

~#~#~

Syrus flinched a little, he sat alone in the dorm. He had waited until everyone had gone, he glanced at the bio-band he got from that morning's class, something about dueling. He wasn't paying much attention. His mind was on the aching pain that ran up and down his legs. Once he got back into the dorm, he had sat on his bed and waited for the others to leave, which took awhile since they didn't want to leave him behind, but after a while, he managed to convince them he had some homework to do.

Now here he was. First he put on a patch on his stomach for the stomach pains. After five minutes he took it off and threw it in the bin. No one ever went through it so he didn't have to worry about anyone stumbling upon the used patches. Next he took three different kinds of pills, then he put the cream on the rashes - he noted the ones on his arms weren't as bad as the rash on his stomach. Lastly, he used his medication needle and injected it into his stomach, knees and elbows.

He smiled, finished. He quickly put everything away in the secret department in his drawer, hidden underneath all the heavy clothes and cards and such. He turned his gray eyes back onto the band and pouted a little. These would be used to rate his dueling skills. Each year, the small boy was finding it harder and harder to duel because he was always tired and not to mentiton he's starting forget things, what if he forgets something important in a duel?

Shaking his head, the small boy pushed himself off the bed. The program was designed to push students to the limit, but what if he couldn't handle it? What if his body just couldn't handle the stress? Shaking his head, the small boy exited the room. He walked from the dorms up the trail. "Hey Soldier. What's the deal with the long face?" Hassleberry called out to him.)Syrus stopped and tilted his head a little.

"I don't know… U-Using a machine t-to test o-our skills…" Syrus mumbled softly as his dino-friend walked up to him, "Just s-seems wrong."

"You know what's wrong?" Chazz asked, walking up to the two, "You and that coat." He smirked before rolling his eyes a little. "But these bio-bands are going to change that by squashing out the weak."

Hassleberry rolled eyes. He grunted softly. "Thanks Chazz. Big help…" He mumbled watching as Syrus's face grow even more sad and worried. What if he got kicked out? Then what would he do? He'll never see his friends again. He'll never see Jaden again… And to make things worse if he _did_ get kicked out of the academy then he'd have nothing to distract himself with other then the strange sensations he gets.

Syrus shook his head a little to clear such thoughts. He walked along the walk path behind a bunch of students when he noticed two of the new students; Jim and Adrian. He found it funny how Jim was holding his crocodile on his back. "You've got to be kidding me. What are we? In Prison? I mean come on. They're forcing us to wear a monitoring device like we're criminals - or worse, Like we're animals being trapped."

Jim gave the redhead a look. "Actually, tracking animals is away of protecting them, not hurting them. They need our help, isn't that right Shirley?" He asked scratching his crocodile under his chin making said animal purr.

Syrus smiled a little, stopping behind them. The two were very amusing, especially that Jim dude. "I hope those new guys aren't challenging me. I'm playing it safe." Hassleberry mumbled, crossing his arms. "So, if you see a wimpy little pipsqueak besides yourself of of course, tell him Hassleberry's on his trail."

The small boy looked down a little more, and stared at his feet. "Okay." He mumbled turning around to walk away. Right. Everyone's got a plan but him- the boy with a health condition, the weakest on the island. Everyone but Syrus Truesdale. Times like hese were when he wished Zane didn't do what he did. He wished his dear brother was here. The only person who actually knows the truth about him. The two were close before he came to Duel Academy. Zane wasn't happy when he turned up. He feared the island would put to much stress on his sickly younger brother, who showed him later that it was thanks to him and his friends that he was able to fight back against the illness and his brother accepted that, until something else got into his head.

He sometimes wondered if he should hate Aster for defeating him, for being the first to defeat his brother, for setting everything in motion but he couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. After all, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Aster's fault he was sick. It wasn't Aster's fault his brother spent so much time fussing over him. It wasn't Aster's fault his brother was to close to the edge. It wasn't his fault his brother finally snapped.

No. It was _his _fault. If only he wasn't _so sick_ - if only he was _normal __- _then maybe, just _maybe _his brother would still be here, walking around.

The small boy whimpered. He shook his head to clear such thoughts. His beautiful gray eyes shut and the child-like boy suddenly became aware of an excruciating pain. It ripped through his stomach making it twist and turn. His small hands shot to his mouth as the back of his throat suddenly burned. The boy breathed harshly, gasping for air. He wobbled towards the nearest tree and curled up at the bottom, in-between a bunch of roots. His knees pressed tightly against his chest, and his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach as he clenched his teeth together, eyes closed, breathing through his nose.

It wasn't much later when the pain just suddenly disappeared. The small boy stayed in his position, fearing if he moved the pain would return. "That… T-That's never happen b-before." He mumbled timidly, looking at his shaking legs.

Syrus wasn't sure how long he stayed curled up between the roots. It was only when the blue sky began to darken that he realized he should probably get back. Breathing softly, his small hands gently rubbed against his legs before he shakily stood up. He used his arms to balance himself against the tree. He stopped and breathed a sigh of relief when the pain didn't come back. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he carefully walked from the tree and looked around.

"Just… W-Where am I?" He wondered, noticing he had walked more then he thought. Turning his head side to side trying to find something familiar, the small bluenette sighed once more and walked across a few rocks and found himself, stumbling up to a young boy on the edge of a cliff. "Ano… C-Can you h-help me?" He asked, his voice hitching a little as he stared at the boy.

He noticed in surprise that it was one of the new students. In fact it was the new student he, Jaden and Jessie and wondered into last night before he had, embarrassingly, fallen asleep on Jessie's back. He awoke to find himself sandwiched between the two. Only when he saw the cards in their hands did he realize they feel asleep during a duel. Nonetheless, it was still embarrassing.

The boy pushed himself up from the ground. He was sitting on a tree that grew off the edge of the cliff. His narrowed eyes stared at the small boy and he crossed his arms tightly."Aren't you Yuki's friend?" He questioned, his voice deep and low, almost deadly. It sent shudders up Syrus back and the small boy was only able to nod his head.

Suddenly the dark skinned boy smirked. He leaped forward causing the smaller boy to back away.

"You'll do." The dark skinned male reached out to grab Syrus.

~#~#~

Hassleberry smirked prideful as he looked at his cards. He scanned each one before noticing a presences behind him. "I heard you have dinosaur cards. Can I see?" Jessie asked innocently.

The muscled boy chuckled a little smug, but shook his head. "Sorry, my cards are off limits to the public." Jessie snickered. He placed his hand onto the male's shoulder. "I'm not the _public_. I'm Jaden's new best chum. He'll tell you to show me."

"Well. I don't do everything he says."

Just then the brunette in question walked in. He had his blue and white zip up hoodie on and a towel wrapped around his shoulders with a smile. "Love that shower." He hummed to himself, rubbing his face a little. "Oh and thanks for cleaning it Hassleberry."

Jessie bounced his eyebrows a little. "So you don't do what he says, huh?"

"I, err..." Hassleberry mumbled embarrassed, "I cleaned it for myself." He grunted softly, not noticing a certain winged spirit float through the window, chirping worriedly at the brunette.

Jaden blinked a little at the small spirit. "Hey Winged Kuriboh. What's up?" he asked, ignoring the confused look Hassleberry sent him.

"What's he saying Jay? It doesn't sound good'." Jessie asked, standing up from next to Hassleberry when suddenly Jaden let out a yell.

"Where is he?"

Hassleberry grunted with wide eyes. "Who, son? You're freaking me out, what are you talking about?"

Jessie's eyes narrowed, he had a sinking feeling about this. Just then, Ruby appeared on his shoulder. She let out soft whimpers to him. "You're kidding me! When Ruby!"

"Ah." Hassleberry groaned, rubbing his eyes in more confusion. "They're everywhere."

"Hassleberry." Jaden called, grabbing his red jacket and throwing the hoody at said boy "Wash my P.J's."

"Wait, Solider!" He yelled, running out the door after the brunette. "Which powder?"

Jessie rushed out behind him, he glanced at the male. "I'm going too." He said, running down the steps.

Hassleberry looked at the boy and grunted once more. "Yeah. Well so am I, pal!" He yelled, running back in to put the clothing away.

The raven head sighed softly to himself and stopped, he looked up at the dorm with a frown. "Hurry' up Hassleberry, will yah!'" He called impatiently.

"Hold on. I have P.J's to wash."

~#~#~

Jaden gasped as he ran through the forest. As he followed his spirit through the twisting trees his amber eyes flickered up ahead worriedly. "I don't get it. Why Syrus? I hope he's okay, if he's not…" He grunted, trailing of in thought, eyes hardening a little.

Winged Kuriboh looked at the boy and shuddered at the dark aura which suddenly appeared around him. Letting out a soft coo he quickly speed up. Jaden, noticing this, forced his legs to go faster to keep up with Winged Kuriboh.

His eyes narrowed as he sprinted out the trees, then widened at the sight in front of him. "Syrus!" He called to his friend and gasped when the small boy didn't reply. Turning his heated glare onto the boy in front of him, he hissed, "What did you do?"

Axel stood in front of Jaden. Behind him was a tree. It curled out from the edge of the cliff, and dangling from it by a ropetied tightly around him was the unconscious bluenette. He laid sleeping as his body rocked gently in a smooth swing from the tree.

"Your little friend here saved me a world of trouble. Instead of hunting you down, I just sat back and let you come to me." Axel spoke with a clear voice. His eyes stared blankly at the brunette in front of him.

Jaden looked taken back, he frowned a little. "So that's it? I'm always up for a duel, you could have just asked."

"Maybe. But I couldn't take that chance." Axel shrugged, tilting his head back to look at Syrus. "Don't worry, he'll wake, if you win of course." He said and ignored the angry, no, _pissed_ expression on the brunette. "Relax. He'll come down sooner or later. You see if you win I'll let him go safely. If you lose, well, it won't be very good."

~#~#~

Jessie ran through the twisted treeswith Hassleberry close behind him. "Slow down, son. Do you even know where you're going?" He grunted, "Please tell me you aren't following one of those spirits."

Ruby let out a soft sound. Her ears twitched a little. "We are. Now keep up." He huffed, jumping over a roots and ducking under brunches before the two came into a clearing to see Jaden and Axel with their duel disks out.

Hassleberry looked around "They're dueling."

The raven walked out. He looked around as Jaden summoned two of his monsters. His eyes scanned the open space before falling on the unconscious boy. "Syrus!" He called out and blinked as he noticed he was sleeping. Turning his eyes onto Jaden, he said, "Easy Jay. Don't lose your cool."

"Yeah! That's my job!" Hassleberry added, stepping forward a little, "I can't stand bullies."

Jessie nodded in agreement and watched as Jaden dueled Axel. The dark skinned male was very good at dueling. He used a special card called Fire Wall to prevent Jaden from attacking him. He soon figured out Axel held a Fire Deck, which was interesting because not many students hold a pure element deck.

Ruffling the back of his hair, Jessie eyed Axel and noticed he was having a little trouble now with Jaden who had upped his game a little. In fact, he hadn't ever seen Jaden play like this in his small time here and his thoughts was confirmed when Hassleberry made a small comment about Jaden never playing this hard. He had summoned a couple Elemental Heroes; his strong ones.

"Axel looks distracted." Jessie whispered to the other male next to him, "We can sneak around him." The other teen nodded and followed him quietly around the duel towards the sleeping boy.

Jessie glanced down at the boy and crawled up the tree when he heard Hassleberry cheer about Jaden pulling out his Neo monster. "You do realize he can't attack. He has to wait for his next turn, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Hassleberry's body shuddered a little and he ducked his head. "I know that." He mumbled softly in embarrassment.

The raven head boy rolled his eyes and looked down at the hanging boy. He reached out and flinched. Syrus was just out of reach. "Syrus?" He called, stretching his arm out more before hearing a soft snapping sound. Turning his head, the boy's eyes widened. "He's in trouble! The rope is breaking. Jaden better end the duel quickly."

"We have to be quiet. If Axel hears us he'll drop Syrus faster then a-" Hassleberry began, but Jessie cut him off.

"It's fine. Axel's so deep in thought we can be as loud as we want, just look at him. He's in la-la land."

Hassleberry mumbled softly and looked at the dark skinned boy. He was in fact in deep thought. His eyes flickered to his hand and he mumbled a softly word before sighing. "I'll finish the duel like my father, in an honorable way." He said, switching a small box off and Jessie noticed the machine around the rope stop cutting it.

Jessie sighed in relief. He glanced at the rope and quickly came rattled up again. Syrus was dangling by a thread. This was plum crazy. Duels were nothing like this back home. He supposed this was what happened when you hung around Jaden and Syrus, nee?

_Snap_

Gasping, Jessie leaped down to grab the rope, stopping the smaller) boy from plummeting into the ocean. He closed his eyes, waiting for the water and jagged rocks to hit him, when he felt himself jerk to a stop. He looked up at Hassleberry, who had grabbed his foot, before turning his attention back onto the unconscious boy. "I got yah Sy!" He called and smiled at the small flicker of eye lids.

At lest he was coming around, even if this might not be the best place for said boy to wake up in.

Smiling a little, Jessie looked up at Hassleberry. "Okay. Pull me' up!" He called and ignored the soft comment he made as the other teen began to tug himup. Hassleberry threw himself back off the tree onto the ground, causing Jessie to fly after him.

The raven silently held his arms out and grunted when the weight fell into them. "Sy?" He mumbled softly, shaking his shoulder gently as he tugged the ropes from his small body.

"I'm a Hero…" Syrus mumbled sleepy, his eyes fluttering open to look up dazedly at the raven who was leaning over him. The boy chuckled at the sleepy slur that slipped from the dazed boy.

"A Hero huh?" Jessie smirked, tilting his head and laughing as the boy snapped from his sleepy state to look at him. His small face turned a bright shade of red and he quickly stumbled out of said boy's arms.

Syrus stood up with shaky legs and looked around. "W-What did I miss?" He wondered, his face still burning in embarrassment and something else.

"Hey, Soldier! Private Truesdale is somewhat A-Okay!" Hassleberry called over to the worried brunette. Syrus turned a little to look at his brunette friend and smiled at him shyly, waving timidly.

"Sy! You're okay!" Jaden called out. His eyes softened in relief at the boy and gave him his classic goofy smile.

Syrus turned his gaze to Axel. "A duel. W-Whoa. I've really b-been out f-for awhile." He mumbled thoughtfully, turning to look at his two other friends.

"Right Soldier. You've been sleeping beauty." Hassleberry explained, standing up high and might over the smaller, plush-like boy "Ah. New pal is prince charming."

Syrus blushed even brighter as he shyly glanced at the raven haired boy who had turned his attention purely onto the raging duel. His hands twitched a little as he timidly looked back at Hassleberry. "I n-never new you l-liked fairy-tales Hassleberry. I k-know what to get you this year." He smiled and walked away to watch the duel.

"Well. I do like fairy-tales. Maybe a little more then I should."

The bluenette smiled as Jaden won the duel. He was about to run to his friend when he suddenly noticed Axel leaning over, holding his chest. His eyes flickered to the brunette and gasped as he fell to the ground. "Jaden!" He cried, rushing to him.

"Jaden!"

~#~#~

"Just what happened out there?" The nurse asked. Her soft eyes gazed at the small group before looking back over the unconscious brunette in the white hospital bed.

Syrus looked around. Oh how he despised hospitals.

"He was dueling then he just plum collapsed." Jessie explained to the woman.

The woman frowned then shook her head a little. "That's impossible. I've just looked at the stats, no one ever falls unconscious from dueling… it's just weird." She mumbled softly in thought.

"Um. Hey." A soft voice mumbled softly, everyone looked down at the brunette. "What happen? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

If only he knew.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Please review**_


End file.
